Baby You're Right
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a Huddy oneshot. I don't own the song, Baby, You're Right by Phil Vassar. Please R&R!


6/10/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Baby You're Right" by Phil Vassar. This is from Phil's CD "American Child". I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

Rating: T. This is un-beta'd. Sorry if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

Cuddy could hear the sound of the ivories being tinkered with by House. It was 10:30p.m. on a Sunday night as Cuddy walked through their home. Cuddy was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She was looking at pictures on the wall; there were quite a few pictures of her and House. Being with House had made her happy, she was happier than she had ever been. She knew that House was happier than he had ever been, happier than when he was with Stacey. They both had found the love they had been looking for all of their lives.

House and Cuddy had been living together for 2 ½ years and were very much in love. In that time, they had had the usual fights that a couple had, but that was okay because no one was perfect. When House was with Cuddy, he was more at peace, calmer, a little bit less snarky and sarcastic. Cuddy was fine with this. Since Cuddy had been with House, she was beaming with being in love with him. Cuddy was calmer, and had more joy in her life.

Cuddy smiled as she listened to her lover and best friend play the piano. Cuddy walked down the hallway that led to the piano room. House had played several songs. He was in a good mood tonight, which most often happened when he was playing the piano. Cuddy stopped at the doorway of the room and smiled as she looked at House play. His eyes were closed and he looked lost in the music. As House finished the song he was playing, he looked up at Cuddy and smiled. Cuddy saw peace, happiness and fun sparkling in his deep blue eyes.

Cuddy walked into the room and sat down on the bench next to House. House wore a pair of jeans, Nike Shox, and a t-shirt. Cuddy then asked House to play her something fun. House tickled the ivories for a few moments, playing short, fun songs. He took a drink of the whiskey tumbler that sat on top of the piano. Then he launched into a song called "Baby, You're Right" by artist Phil Vassar. This song was one of Cuddy's favorites and she smiled as she listened and watched House sing and play.

_Well maybe lately I've been acting_

_a little bit strange_

_And maybe there's a few things_

_I need to explain_

_So what if I call you at work for no reason_

_And I sent you those flowers today_

_So what if my friends tell me_

_they've never seen me_

_And everyone's sayin' I've changed_

_Chorus_

_If you think I always think about you_

_And I dream about you day night_

_If you think for a moment I can't_

_live without you_

_And maybe I've fallen in love with you_

_Baby, you're right_

_Baby, you're right_

_Somehow, somewhere I went and crossed _

_over the line_

_And I let you see the man that was_

_hiding inside_

_It's highly irregular, I must confess_

_No this usually isn't my style_

_Oh I know my heart's beatin'_

_out of my chest_

_And I just can't do nothin' but smile_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Baby, you're so wrong if you think_

_That you're holdin' on just a little too tight_

_But, if you're believin' that I'm never _

_leavin' you_

_Baby, you're right_

_Repeat Chorus_

_If you think that I'm hopeless without you_

_there's no way I can put up a fight_

_If you think for a moment that I can't live without_

_you and maybe I've fallen in love with you_

_Baby, you're right_

_Baby, you're right_

As the last note was struck, House looked over at Cuddy and she had the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes shown with love and she leaned over and kissed House, and House kissed her back. Her kiss was full of love, passion and joy. House wrapped his arms around her and kissed Cuddy even deeper. His kiss tasted of whiskey, love and passion. Both lovers were breathless as House broke the kiss and smiled at Cuddy. Cuddy whispered in his ear "Baby, you're right" as she kissed him again.


End file.
